


Ten Songs

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Vignette, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there’s a writing exercise where you put your music on random and write a short piece for the first ten songs that come on, but the trick is you can only write for the length of the track.  I thought I’d give it a go.  They are all John/Sherlock things and don’t belong together in a coherent world view and are certainly not chronological in any way :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Songs

1\. You are always on my mind - Elvis

It may have been two years and counting and oh, god, he’s been counting since Sherlock jumped but John finds that Sherlock’s on his mind more and more. It’s the things that he didn’t say, it’s always the things a person doesn’t say or doesn’t do, that haunt them later. 

There were all those times when he was on the point of saying those clichéd three words and he never did and now, yet again at Sherlock’s grave he still couldn’t say them, he still couldn’t say I love you because now it would be I loved you and that was too terrible a sentence to contemplate. And so, instead he said what he always said, “Don’t be dead.”

 

2\. Sometimes When We Touch – Michael Ball

Sherlock knew that he had always had problems with dealing with all that his senses presented. The deductions had started as a method that Mycroft devised for him to deal with all the information, to get a handle on it to stop him having to hide or to rock or to mutter. The deductions mean that he no longer gets overwhelmed by the everythingness of everything.

It’s not working tonight, he ought to be able to deduce many things about John Watson from the feel of his skin and his hair and the feeling of John inside him but he can’t. Is this what love is? He asks himself, being completely overwhelmed by another person. It’s terrifying and the idea that it might ever stop is more terrifying still.

 

3\. We Have All the Time in the World – Louis Armstrong

John is nearly too late. He nearly doesn’t make it to Sherlock before ... but he tells himself, I did get here and he purposely clears his expression. He’s done it before after all, assumed a cheerful everything’s going to be all right expression for the benefit of some squaddie who isn’t going to see home again. If he could do it for them he can do it for Sherlock, for his love.

“You’re here,” Sherlock croaks, “in time,”

“Shush love, we have all the time in the world,” John says, bending to kiss Sherlock before he crowds into him where he lies and takes his world in his arms. He knows that Sherlock won’t believe him but still...

 

4\. Ruby – Kenny Rogers

John has never been jealous in his life before and a small voice at the back of his mind tells him that this is because relatively speaking he’s never given a sod before. Now he watches Sherlock getting ready to go out and he knows that ‘it’s for a case, John’ and he hates it, hates it with a passion.

Belatedly he realises that Sherlock is staring at him and he looks away trying to maintain his composure.

“It really is just for a case, John, I promise.” He says from inches away from his ear before he swirls out of the flat

 

5\. King of the Road – Roger Miller

He’s lived in the most squalid of situations for the last three years. Some of the places provide interesting stories, the yurt in Mongolia for instance, some of the places he wouldn’t willingly tell anyone about, there are images that his friends don’t need in their minds. Neither is he proud of some of the things he had to do to stay alive and to get the information that he needed in order to be able to come home. To tell John would be to lighten his own burden and worsen John’s and he won’t do that

 

6\. Ticket to Ride – The Carpenters

Sherlock looked down for the fiftieth time at the ticket in his hand. This was it he was going home and the proof was the ticket in his hand. His mind turned as it always did to John. What would he be doing right now he wondered, he’d be getting up, making a cup of tea, eating a biscuit, watching the 24 hour news.

It had been stupid he realised, to assume that John would have gone on the same without him as he did with him. To get home and find that John wasn’t there was the worst feeling in the world and when Mrs Hudson filled him in on what had happened to John, the wife, the bereavement, the moving on he felt as though he had been eviscerated. Did he have the right to pull John back into his world, a world he’d moved on from?

 

7\. Avenues and Alleyways – Tony Christie

Mycroft had said ‘When you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield’ and at the time John had definitely thought that he’d seen enough battlefields and it was the only thing that Mycroft had said that had made him even think about not moving in to 221B.

Now, watching their eight month old son sleeping peacefully, John was considering it again. Did he, did they, have the right to risk themselves or to risk him.

“I know,” the deep voice that he loved so much said from behind him, “but what we do is making it safer for him and for all the rest, that’s how we can carry on even with him here.”

 

8\. Where Do you Go to My Lovely – Peter Sarstedt

Everything about Sherlock was so ... designer. Even his clutter around the flat looked ... artistic, his hair that John had never yet seen him doing anything with naturally fell in gorgeous curls, it was ridiculous. I’m the opposite, John thinks, if you put me in a Westwood suit, it would look like M&S, I’m plain, there’s no two ways about it. But, and here’s the thing, when Sherlock looks at him just so he feels like he’s wearing a fortune in clothes, he feels like he looks like a movie star, so it doesn’t really matter.

 

9\. True Love Ways – Buddy Holly

They don’t row very often. John thinks this is because when they do it’s like some sort of natural disaster. From his point of view Sherlock’s deductive abilities are such that he can find the precise place to get in a hit that will do the most damage, and he has known Sherlock in his good and bad moments for so long that he can do a fair amount of damage himself.

The one thing that they don’t do is storm out. John had done it once, all he’d done was walk around the block but the devastated look on Sherlock’s face when he came back into the flat ready for round two had been too heartbreaking.

 

10\. Rest My Bones – Rita Chiarelli

There is only one point during the time that he’s away that Sherlock thinks he won’t make it back to John. He’s cornered by one of Moriarty’s more formidable henchmen and he can’t see a way out and he gets to thinking about the fact that John will never know that this is the way that he died, as far as John knows he died on the pavement in front of Bart’s pathology department. He contemplates leaving a note, relying on Mycroft to tell John where he’s buried before he realises that if he’s going to rest his bones here, without seeing John again it would be better if John didn’t know.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the strangest need to apologise for my Spotify playlist!


End file.
